Baby's First Halloween
by keepcalmandbelieveinthetether
Summary: Credit goes to finchel-prompts. Halloween is quickly approaching and new parents Finn and Rachel have to decide what their baby's first costume will be. I do not own anything.


Finn tossed on his side for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night as he tried to get some sleep but the sounds of his wife typing furiously on her laptop next to him, oohing and awing at every little thing she looked at was driving him mad. They had been trying to figure out what their son Christopher's first Halloween costume would be for the past few weeks and Rachel had been getting on his everlasting nerve with all of her talk about how they should wear this and then changing her mind the second he had agreed to it.

"_Babe, I love you but will you please close the laptop it's two o' clock in the morning." _He groaned rolling over so he was now facing her folding his arm under his head. Rachel ignored him as she kept scrolling through the various websites displaying pictures of cute cowboy families, the incredibles, and everything known to man in the range of costumes. Sighing he lifted his hand and lightly closed the laptop being mindful not to shut it on his wife's fingers. _"Finn Hudson!" _she chastised crossing her dainty, tan arms over her chest. _"Rachel the costumes can wait I'm tired and you know I cannot get to sleep without you in my arms…" _Her gaze immediately softened upon hearing this as she bit back the smile that was growing on her face at the adorableness of her husband. _"But Finn, Halloween is in two days we need to pick out something..." _she mentioned as he was turning out the lights before snuggling his frame against her with his chest to her back. _"Rachel in the morning we will pick one once and for all okay but as for now we sleep goodnight." _Rachel took this as her cue to shut up and snuggled into his embrace. "_Goodnight Finn."_

Morning came and Rachel was once again back at her computer this time seating herself at the kitchen island as Finn cooked breakfast for herself and Christopher. _'Oh Finn I've got it! The Flintstones!" _she squealed out as Finn froze in his spot in front of the stove. _"Um, like the cavemen family…? Rach, maybe something different what about the Incredibles they sounded pretty cool I loved that movie!" _he choked out feeling super uncomfortable at the idea of having to basically be in a pajama set in front of their whole neighborhood. _"But Finn….this is the first one I've really been sure of and Halloween is tomorrow!" _Rachel whined urging Finn to look into her puppy dog eyes. Finn turned and automatically knew he shouldn't of when he caught sight of Rachel's big brown eyes shining and her bottom lip sticking out below them. _"Ugh fine, anything for you babe." _He sighed not surprised that he had given in that quickly. Rachel grinned placing the order before sliding off her stool and bouncing over to Finn and placing a light kiss on his lips. _"This is going to be fun." _Finn moaned to himself finishing up breakfast for his family.

"_Rachel I look ridiculous!" _Finn groaned out as he stood in front of the mirror looking at himself in the silly looking orange and brown frock he currently found himself in. _"Finn you look handsome and look at Christopher he's absolutely adorable! God we make beautiful babies Finn." _ She squealed unable to fight the giddiness she was experiencing. Finn laughed out right at this and scooped her in his arms as she yelled for him to put her down immediately. _"You know we could skip this whole thing all together and start working on some more beautiful babies." _He suggested wiggling his eyebrows at her causing that beautiful laugh of hers to echo throughout the house. _"Tonight we will definitely work on that…but right now we have to go meet our friends." _She told him jumping down from his grasp and grabbing Christopher to put him in his stroller as she smoothed out her own Wilma Flintstone dress.

Once they had finally made it to Puck and Quinn's house with Christopher in tow Finn braced himself for the jokes that were to come as Puck swung open the door. _"Damn Berry you can come make my bed rock." _Puck whistled out before cowering down at Finn's glare and tense jaw. _"Sorry. Habit." _Rachel and Finn just shook their heads as Puck and Quinn walked out to join them with Beth and their second daughter Emilia in tow dressed as princesses while Puck and Quinn were king and queen respectively.

"_I guess we finally figured out why you were so tall Huddy…could that bag be any shorter on you man?" _Puck joked out laughing hysterically at the way that the costume inched up higher than expected due to his enormous height. Finn elbowed Puck in the side lifting Chris out of his stroller and carrying him to the next house as he wrapped his free arm around Rachel's shoulders. "_I knew we should have been the Incredibles." _Finn grumbled narrowing his eyes in front of him. One look at Rachel though and that smile on her face he knew he would be any silly character she wanted him to be just to see it.


End file.
